liv in the moment
by assmonkey11
Summary: it was a beatfull day out the girls are playing pool and maddle was getting mad because she was losing they where alone in the house liv says hoe about we bet something maddle says ok what the winner of the next game gets to spank the loser ok game on sis 10 mins go by and the winner is liv ok maddle lets do this in the kichin ok liv a deal is a deal they go in there liv bends madd
1. liv in the moment

it was a beatfull day out the girls are playing pool and maddle was getting mad because she was losing they where alone in the house liv says hoe about we bet something maddle says ok what the winner of the next game gets to spank the loser ok game on sis 10 mins go by and the winner is liv ok maddle lets do this in the kichin ok liv a deal is a deal they go in there liv bends maddle over the table and starts smacking her ass thought her jeans after a while liv stops and stands maddle up as she starts to take off her pants unbuttons them and pulls down her pants and panties pulls them down to her feet maddle says no liv this wasn't part of the deal liv says shut up and bends her back over the table and goes back to smacking her small tight white ass as it starts to turn red liv is getting wet as she spanks her sister and takes off her panties as she is smacking her ass she starts to finger herself maddle is now begging her to stop joey comes home and sees what the girls are doing he is getting turned on he takes off hie pants and under ware and sneaks up be hide liv and sticks his ick in her from be hide her liv starts to moan yes yes maddle ask what is going on and turns around and says joey ! liv how can you let joey fuck you I didn't know it was him but his dick feels so good in my tight pussy maddle says ooo maddle gets naked and pulls liv down to her pussy and says eat you dirty girl as joey is ramming the shit out her pussy she is eating her sisters pussy maddle is moaning like crazy EAT ME YOU DIRTY GIRL JUST LIKE THAT DEEPER DEEPER OOOO IM IM CUMMING as she lets her white cum go all over her sister face and she licks it up just then joey is hitting so hard and deep he blows his load in her pussy as maddle helps liv take off her shirt bra and skirt they are kissing and rubbing there tits joey sneaks up to maddles ass and stuffs it in ooo your right liv it does feel good she likes oooo you dirty girl hes fucking your ass now its your turn liv gets on all fours eat me she does so she gets an idea I'm going to smack her she smacks her ass hard and stops eating her and starts smacking her ass cheek ooo yes keeps going the girls both say liv didn't take long to come and falls over as joey is ramming his sister from be hide he is now gabbing her tits ooo I'm going to cum joey says me to bro cum with me a couple more hits and they both cum and pass out on the floor naked.


	2. Chapter 2

parker comes home and finds his sisters and brother naked on the floor so he decides to have some fun he wakes up his sisters and tells them unless they want him to tell mom and dad to come with him they go to the room with the pool table and tells them to get on the table and lay on there backs they do so parker goes and gets two pool sticks and puts the handles together and puts it in the girls pussy's moving it back and forth and says you dirty dirty girls you fuck joey and now you let you little brother put a pool stick in your pussy's and ass holes soon he stops and the girls keep riding the sticks parker is now getting undress takes off his shirt pants he is not wearing under wear and goes to liv and slams his dick in her mouth all you can her is Maddie and parker moaning OOOO FUCK YES DO IT FASTER SUCK ME HARD LIV LIKE THE DIRTY GIRL YOU ARE soon he cums in her mouth now its maddie's turn suck your younger brother dick sis 10 mins later he blows his loud in her mouth he takes the stick out of liv's ass and now is ramming it in her tight white ass while Maddie is ramming the stick in her and livs pussy's and hes smashing the stick in maddie's ass half way in hes ramming his sisters at the same time hearing OOOO YES PARKER FUCK ARE PUSSY'S AND ASS LIVE TELSS MADDIE GO DEEPER FUCK US LIKE NEVER BE FORE SHUT UP HE SAYS AND SMACKS HER ASS UNTIL ITS RED YES MORE KEEP DOING IT liv cant hold it anymore and cums on the pool stick parker pulls out and puts the stick back in her ass hes goes to maddies pussy and takes the stick out and salms his dick in and in and out while grabbing her tits playing with them Maddie is loving it yes parker just like that as he plays with his sister b cups ramming in and out of her pussy parker cant hold on anymore MADDIE IM CUMMMM! he shoots his load in her no no not let Maddie is the only one left so she rams her pussy with the pool stick putting it in almost all the way going harder and deeper playing with her tits bitting her lip knowing shes about to cum shes screams OOOO MY FUCKING GOSH YESSSSS just as she cums on the pool stick and on the table joey is pass out on the kichtin Maddie and live and parker pass out on the pool table with cum and chake makes everywhere the end.


End file.
